Broken
by MichaelStratusLovesKandieBoo
Summary: A sad love like song story about Wally\Kid Flash and my OC. Song: Broken by Seether and Amy Lee.
1. What Happened?

Broken

A Young Justice Story, between Kid Flash\Wally and Lioness\Ellie.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE YOUNG JUSTICE MEMBERS BESIDES LIONESS\ELLIE.

* * *

Flashback:

The four teammates watched from another room as the red headed teenage chased down the fiery blonde. They were fighting, not normal, but usually it was not as bad at his fights with Artemis, but this time… they knew something was going to change about their team.

"So you just going to leave?" Kid Flash snapped, stopping in front of the girl, his blue eyes stared into her lighter, more icier blue eyes. This was their worst fight, and Lioness was through.

"I'm done Wally." She snarled, pushing him roughly, "I'm done with you, I'm done with this mountain. Hell, I'm done with this stupid team!" She had been on edge lately, snapping at everyone, even her best friend Artemis. Her actions made her seem like she had shifted from justice to juvenile. During missions, she would stand there, letting the enemy run past her, getting away.

"Good, you're not wanted here anymore." Wally held himself from falling from her push. He knew that wasn't what he wanted to say, he loved the girl in front of him, he was just angry at her new attitude and decisions. "Don't try to come back." He stepped to the side, locking eyes with her once more before a flash inside the cave engulfed her, making her disappear.

Once she was gone, Wally hung his head slightly. His blue eyes pained, before he looked over to his other teammates. He knew they could read his expression; all he wanted to do was be alone. With the fading memory of who Ellie used to be…..

* * *

Ok, so I know that chapter is short, but more to come! :D Enjoy and Comment, it hope it didn't sound cheesy, because that was soooo not what I was going for.


	2. His Pain

Chapter Two: I don't know what to name it lol.

Ok so the song is called Broken

BY: Seether and Amy Lee

I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS BESIDES ELLIE\LIONESS\BLACK CAT

Ten Years Later

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

He jolted awake, his dream slowly fading from the edges of his mind. But her laughter remained that beautiful laughter that had died many years ago, along with her legacy inside the Justice League. He ran his fingers through his red hair, before whipping of sweat beads that had collected along his forehead.

The morning sun flooded into his room as he sat up and glanced at a picture on his night stand. It was him as a teenager, with his then girlfriend. A tall, blonde haired girl with star like ice blue eyes, she was just a memory to him now. Ten years since she had walked out on him and the other members of her team.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality. "Training Wally, we have a mission later tonight." The voice belonged to the sweet Martian, M'gann.

"I'm coming." He yawned and stood up, looking out the window before dressing and leaving the room.

**I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Wally stood there, listening to Batman speak of the mission. He was still called Kid Flash, but most of the time everyone called him KF. Artemis and Nightwing, formerly known as Robin, would be on this mission with him. He glanced out the window, the night sky black with thousands of lightly colored stars speckled across it.

The image of him and Ellie flooded his mind again; the stars had always reminded him of her bright eyes. He just wished he could have kept those eyes with him. He wished he could figure out the pain that had caused her to shift balances and turn on them…

"Wally." Artemis's voice pulled him back, her hand was on his shoulder. They had stopped fighting not long after Ellie had left the team. "Are you ok? You seem… distant."

"I'm fine." He answered quickly, looking back at Batman to give a gentle nod. He had retained the basics of the mission: Stop and Capture the thief.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

Wally walked along a dark road, the street lights were flickering on and off, the whole place held a sinister feeling. Something about this mission was picking at the speedster's mind, ebbing deep in the pit of his stomach. He lowered his goggles, just incase he would need them.

Artemis stood atop a building with Nightwing, the two non-powered heroes watched their friend, but he looked like he was afraid, or weak. Something was holding him back from walking any closer.

"KF, are you ok?" Nightwing asked through the communicators.

"I'm not… sure." His reply came, "Something feels… not right."

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

A breath of wind ran against his back, he glanced around, not seeing anything. He remembered this place now, the pier. The first place he took Ellie out. A shiver ran down his spine as the ebbing feeling of loneliness clawed at his heart and mind.

When he looked up, it was daytime, people where everywhere and the sun was reflecting off the pearly water. A tall, beautiful, blonde haired teenager was walking towards him. Her eyes ice blue, and her face so familiar and gentle. She closer she came, the more blurred she became, until there was a splash and Wally was back in the dark street, stale water caught in the crevasse and he was alone.

The red haired superhero held his head in his hands for a moment before taking a few steps forwards. He had to regain control, he had to let go. He would never see her again and he had to move on. Flash would be ashamed of him if he had found out that Wally was so hesitant in a place that held an old memory. He looked up, and a shiver went down his spine.

So the parts are a little short, but this is my first Song Story, but I like it. Comment and Enjoy. Next chaper, what do you think it is about?


	3. Her Need

Chapter 3:

Ok, so you got to see Wally's pain, now it's Ellie's turn. Sad face.

I OWN NOBODY EXCEPT FOR ELLIE\LIONESS\BLACK CAT

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**

A tall woman stepped out from the shadows. Long, curly, blonde hair cascaded around her face and shoulders, and her ice blue eyes illuminated in the darkness. She wore a long sleeved, black, half shirts with tight tan pants and furry golden boots that ran up to her knees. A knife was strapped to her waist line and her black gloves held concealed weapons.

Pain entered her eyes as she gazed at the red headed hero in front of her, how could she possibly fight him? She saw the shock in his blue eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. She stepped forwards; her eyes caught sight of Artemis and Nightwing, before they went back to Wally. The lights flickered on and off, casting shadows on her body as she went closer.

Less that five feet away from each other, the woman stopped, she took a deep breathe. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her heart, allowing her to breathe again, and looking deep into his eyes, took her pain away, but only until she saw the pain he had been burdened with when she left him.

**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

"Wally…" She wasn't about to fight the man she was still so deeply in love with, there was no chance in hell. She stepped closer, a knife pierced her heart when she saw him take a step back from her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice guarded, cold and sharp. It was taking every ounce of his body to stand there and hold her off, when he so longed to take her in his arms again.

She gave a gentle laugh, that laugh he had so long missed. "I'm not here to fight… I want to come home." She said. Looking closer, she looked tired, wore out and distraught. Her eyes weren't as bright as they once were and she looked thinner. She wished she could just take his pain away, make him forget about her leaving. She just wanted him back, her pain slowly becoming unbearable. "Wally." She said softly…

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

She looked up at him again before closing her eyes, feeling weak before she started to drop to her knees. Gentle hands gripped her shoulders and held her up. Wally stared deep into Ellie's eyes, making her feel weak, and jelly-boned.

She wasn't strong enough to have him turn her away; she had suffered so much in the past ten years without her friends, family… and without Wally. His smile, his laugh, his jokes… She loved everything about him.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away **

She didn't want to be lonely anymore. He didn't want the empty feeling of loneliness anymore. Their blue eyes locked onto each other as they saw each other's feelings in the reflection.

Tears started to slither their way down Ellie's cheeks, she was broken. And she couldn't live without him anymore. She hated how she was living life now, becoming a criminal to live, when she could have apologized a long time ago to receive her old life. The words lingered on her lips. Those two words that meant so much to her right now.

"I'm Sorry…" She whispered through the tears, her voice choked as she spoke so softly. She was taken by surprise as Wally pulled her into a warm hug, his strong arms wrapped deeply around her. She shivered at his loving touch, before pulling herself closer into the hug by wrapping her arms around him.

"You don't have to be sorry…" Wally whispered back, he was just happy he was able to hold her once more. He would never let go, and he would help her keep to the side of Justice. "I love you, Ellie." He said gently, running his fingers through her beautiful blonde hair.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

I know it kinda got cheesy at the end. Sorry. I couldn't think of anything else. If you wanna redo it, go ahead. It is my first Song Story. Comments and Enjoy.


End file.
